Fate: Call of Elysium
by SynPyre
Summary: There are instances where the Holy Grail reaches beyond one universe for Heroic Spirits. And this timeline of the Fourth War is no different. Man-Eating Monsters and Fallen Angels. Avatars and Fairy Kings. Sweet Toothed Puppeteers and Dragon Princesses. Sword Saints and Land Spawns. A grand total of 8 Servants clash, and no one is prepared. (Rated M to be safe) (Insp. by TIM)
1. Are the Summons P2W?

**A/N: Hey there! I know what you all are probably thinking, "What? Another Fate fanfic where the all the servants are switched? How original..." But who can blame me for wanting to write this? A story where you can pit all your favorite characters into a battle royale to see who would win? Sign me the hell up!**

 **Now, like everyone else, I have been inspired to write this because of The Infamous Man's "Fate: Zero Sense." But I also have been inspired by X-The-Reaper's "Fate: Zero Sanity" and "Infinite Paths" by Lord Mist. There is a whole lot more too, but these three were just the main ones.**

 **Few little reminders before getting into the story:**

 **1) Please understand that the most I know about the Fate franchise is through Fate:Zero and a bit of Fate:Apocrypha. I have never seen, nor will I plan to see Fate:UBW or any of the other Fate spinoffs.**

 **2) The rest of what I know about the lore was either gathered through Wiki or through reading fanfics.**

 **3) English is not my first language, so please feel free to correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also I might have switched tenses in the middle of the story *Bad habit* (Let me know about that too.) This is currently unbeta'ed.**

 **4) It's my first time writing again after like, 2 years. So sorry if any of the characters here are OOC. I'm trying.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own either the Fate franchise or any of the other media that is shown here. I am simply writing for fun.**

 **Without further ado, welcome to "Fate: Call of Elysium" **

**Enjoy this obligatory summoning sequence!**

* * *

 **EDITED: January 7, 2018- Changed the fact that Saber would be the only servant that stays the same. All the servants will be different this time. This gives me bit more originality here. Also, changed a few lines with Kirei. Thanks to a helpful PM by Gashadoruko Amanojaku, I was able to (hopefully) fix the OOCness.** _  
_

* * *

 _The Holy Grail War: A competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail._ ** _(Source: Type Moon Wiki)_**

There's no doubt that the current Fourth Holy Grail War was going to be something that no one would ever forget for years to come.

Because no Master, not even Kiritsugu Emiya, the one who would normally summon Arturia Pendragon herself, would be safe from the 'glitch' in the Grail. No Master would get the servants they wanted. Nor expected.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Building)**

Kirei Kotomine had no real desire for the Holy Grail. So it came to a surprise to him when he woke up one morning to find the command seals imprinted on his hand. He honestly had no idea as to why the Grail had chosen him of all people. Currently, he's allied himself with Tokiomi Tohsaka, trying to work together in order to win the Holy Grail. Though...'Allied' isn't really the right term here. He had only agreed to help because Tokiomi's plans had aligned with the goals of the Church so he merely felt obligated to help out.

Their original plan was for him to summon Hassan-i-Sabbah, and use one of his multiple forms to be 'killed' by Gilgamesh, thus fooling the other Masters and have an advantage in the war.

But once the smoke from his summing circle cleared, Kirei realized that things would not be going according to plan

Just by looking, he could already tell that the person in front of him was not 'The Old Man of the Mountain.' As if a young female in a black skirt and had a sheathed katana by her waist wasn't obvious enough.

"Oh hello there~ I'm the Servant Assassin!" The girl beamed at him. She did a small childish skip around the empty room and Kirei took this time to fully examine his servant.

Her hair was short and black, styled into what looks like twintails. Assassin wore a black sailor uniform with a red cravat, a red belt that has a side skirt cover, and red gauntlets covering her forearms.

The girl then stopped to face Kirei, her face pulled to a pout.

"Are there any sweets around here? I'm kinda hungry." An innocent enough question, sure, excluding the fact that servants don't really need to eat in the first place. However…..

There was something about the girl that simply….Unnerved him. Her dark eyes seemed to stare right into him, and her smile has this murderous intent to it. Almost like she was contemplating on whether or not she should kill him right there and now. Kirei subconsciously readied his command seals. He needs to be careful with this one, it looks like.

* * *

 **(Tohsaka Manor)**

To say that Tokiomi Tohsaka was confused was an understatement. He was so sure that he used the right catalyst. After Kirei had informed him about his botched summoning, Tokiomi took extra precautions to make sure that their plans would still work. All he had to do was get Gilgamesh and everything would be back on track. _Tokiomi had one job._

...And apparently he can't even do that correctly.

He stared at the summoning circle before him, still retaining it's dim glow. The figure that stood before him was most definitely not Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and the Fifth King of Uruk, but rather a female with bright red hair. The person in question was young, appearing to be on the cusp of womanhood. Her wavy, crimson hair was cut short and her amethyst eyes were kind but had this fierceness to it. The servant's outfit is made up of a white gown under a red vest with burgundy trim. A long wooden bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped on her back, the only indication as to what class she was.

"I am the servant Archer." She announced to him, her voice loud and confident. "I ask of you...Are you my Master?"

Tokiomi answered the only way he knew how. "Uh...Yes. Yes I am." The girl nodded in understanding. Even though she wasn't Gilgamesh, the girl has this regal air around her. He could tell that she was not one to be taken lightly, but just who did he summon?

He barely heard the girl's response because in his mind, Tokiomi sighed. This is going to be a long war isn't it?

* * *

 **(Middle of the Woods)**

Waver Velvet, a third generation magnus, took a cautious step back as smoke erupted from his summoning circle. He almost can't believe what he was doing, getting involved in some magical war. Waver took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 _This is necessary._ He told himself. He was going to win the Holy Grail, and show those people at the Clock Tower just how wrong they were about him. Waver had put so much effort that that thesis of his, trying to show that bloodlines did not really matter into becoming a good mage. But instead it was mocked, and Waver was embarrassed in front of his whole class. He honestly had no regrets in stealing Kayneth's artifact. The old bastard had it coming anyways.

"Hey there! You're supposed to be my Master, right?" A young, _prepubescent_ voice interrupted Waver from his thoughts. The young man's head snapped up, seeing his servant for the first time. And what he saw, surprised him.

It was a child. A pre-teen boy to be exact. He looked at Waver, his large, grey eyes filled with innocence and curiosity.

The boy wore something akin to what Waver recognized as Tibetan monk apparel. A long sleeved yellow shirt, a loose orange shawl draped over the shoulders, a red sash wrapped around the waist, and brown pants tucked into knee high boots. He also held a long wooden staff in his hands. Did he summon a Lancer?

"Y-Yes, I am." Waver managed to stammer out his answer. If it was possible, the boy smiled even wider.

"Great!" With a large sweeping gesture with the staff that he was summoned with, a gust of wind blew the remaining smoke out of Waver's face.

"I'm Servant Rider! Nice to meet you!" Rider held his hand out. Waver shook it tentatively, still in minor shock at what he was seeing.

"I…" Waver didn't know what else to say. He slapped his hands on his cheeks, clearing any unnecessary thoughts. He had to stay focused. "C-Come on then, let's go inside so we can discuss our plans."

"Sounds great!"

Rider sounded way to chipper for this. And Waver feels the need to get himself some aspirin.

* * *

 **(Matou House Basement)**

"Hmph, I should have known." Zouken said smugly. "You can't even summon the right servant, despite the right catalyst." The old man leaned forward, and gave a mocking laugh. "Even so, you are not a complete failure. But to think that you-"

Meanwhile, Kariya ignored his 'father's' snide remarks through gritted teeth. He didn't care whether it was the right servant or not. He just needed one in order to participate (and win) the Holy Grail War. He had to win, or else, Sakura…

Sakura…

The thought of the little girl being _defiled_ by those godforsaken worms for the rest of her life made the younger Matou more determined to win. The worms in his own body could kill him afterwards for all he cared, saving Sakura is what mattered most. It was too bad that he only got one wish, otherwise he would have made that sorry excuse of a guardian pay for he's done.

He grunted in pain as the worms slithered inside him, biting into muscle. Curse these worms. Curse Zouken.

All the pain, all the suffering he had to endure, it was all for her. He will save Sakura from this hell, and he will be able to see her smile again. They'll play in the park like before, and he would buy her ice cream and he would never abandon her…He had to win. Not only for Sakura's sake, but also for Rin. And for Aoi.

Even if he did have a month left, it was more than enough time to save Sakura and he will make sure that the rest of his time with her would be worth it.

The sound of a clearing throat snapped Kariya out of his stressed mind.

"Umm...Excuse me."

Kariya turned to his servant who was eyeing him with a mixture of confusion and worry. "Are the one who summoned me?"

His servant turned out to be a young man, one who was well into his late teens. He was of average height, and had a slim but muscular body. His hair was stark white, much like Kariya's own, and chocolate brown eyes that held a sense of melancholy to them. His outfit was simple, if not a little underwhelming. A black bodysuit and something (A mask?) that's currently hanging around the neck. With how calm his servant is, Kariya wondered if he even summoned the right class at all.

Kariya opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a hacking cough overcame him. His servant was by his side in a second. "Are you feeling alright?" The concern in the teen's voice was genuine...And quite touching actually.

"Don't worry a-about me." Kariya tried to reassure him. He could tell that other didn't believe him but backed away regardless. "And to answer your _*cough*_ question. Yes. I'm the one to summoned you here. My name is Kariya Matou and I am your Master."

The servant slowly nodded. "Very well, then."

There's another matter at hand. "May I ask, w-what class are you?"

"Oh? It's Berserker." The answer sent the two Matou's minds reeling. Did they hear that correctly?

 _A lucid Berserker?_ Kariya thought, wildly confused. _Is that even possible?_

Zouken then spoke up after being silent for so long. "Well, you certainly summoned an...Interesting servant. Even though it's not the I would have wanted. Do try to remember your promise, however. It'd be a shame you died before winning the Holy Grail for me, and little Sakura would be left all alone. But perhaps I expected to much from you."

* * *

Berserker watched in silence as Zouken hobbled out of the room, detest evident on his face. "I don't like him, Master." He immediately said once the older man was out of earshot.

Kariya let out a wheezing chuckle despite the pain it caused him. "I can see we'll get along just fine, Berserker."

He slowly stood up, wincing as the worms moved inside him again. "Come." But Berserker made no attempt to move. Instead, he looked at Kariya with an unreadable expression on his face. Kariya noticed this uneasiness his servant was demonstrating.

"Is everything alright?" He asked him.

"It's just…" Berserker bit his lower lip, trying to find words. "I can smell _things_ in you, Master. You and that other man. Something alive. But for you...It's _killing_ you."

Kariya sighed, he knew that he was going to have this conversation eventually. "Come." He repeated. "We'll talk once were out of this house."

* * *

 **(In a Random Residence)**

A young man hummed contently to himself as he continued on his current project. The symbol that he painted on the floor with the blood of the people he just murdered was looking good so far. He dipped his hand in the bucket of blood beside his feet. There's just a few more additions he had to put on his masterpiece...

"Fill. Fill'er up. Fill. Fill...Do I repeat four times?" The man, named Ryuunosuke, asked himself in confusion. He took a glance at his ancestors notes, and began to count his fingers. "Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Oh, so it was five times! Yay!"

The t.v in the background was still turned on, with a news channel reporting on a serial murderer that already killed three other families and was leaving satanic symbols on the floor.

"Whoops. I probably went a little overboard there." Ryuunosuke said to no one, and reached out to shut the t.v off. His work might have been messy, but that's what makes it cool! Besides, he always makes sure to clean up his 'messes'. Can't have the police end his fun now, right?

Though, the killer can't help that he was forgetting something...Oh, right! Turning around, Ryuunosuke was pleased to see that the youngest son he had left tied up in the corner was still there. The child was struggling against his binds, tears streaming down his face. It was a nice sight to look at.

"Yo kid, do you believe in demons?" He smiled as he saw the child's terrified expression. "Like, the news calls me a demon but I think that's pretty offensive if demons really did exist y'know?" He walked closer to boy, whose struggles became more erratic the closer he got.

"How am I supposed to introduce myself anyway?" He then randomly shouted, "Yo! My name's Ryuunosuke Uryuu and I'm a demon!...Nah, that doesn't sound right." The man then waved the leather bound book in front of the kid's face. "This is really the only way for me to know if demons exist or not, but it'd be boring if it just pops in here, says a few words, then goes back where it came from."

He knelt down and patted the boy's head. "Plus it would be rude if I have nothing to offer it…" Ryuunosuke trailed off before his face lighted up again.

"So what I'm trying to ask is," Ryuunosuke clasped his hands together in a mock begging position. "If a demon does come, would you mind letting it eat you?"

He laughed and jumped up and down in excitement, relishing the kid's desperate thrashes to get free.

* * *

A pain on the hand later, his circle started to glow and crackle with blue electric sparks. The man whooped with excitement. All that work finally paid off!

Little did Ryuunosuke know, unlike all the other timelines of the Holy Grail War, he finally got what he was hoping for.

* * *

Something stepped out of the circle of blood.

Ryuunosuke deduced that it was a male, despite the short stature and lithe build. His face had a youthful complexion and his eyes were bright violet with the pupils were slitted like a cat. Dark purple hair reached just past the person's shoulder, with the bangs partially covering his right eye. The figure wore a long dark coat with silver buckles, black pants and black boots made for combat. But that was not the most eye catching feature of the person.

Wings. It was the wings that were folded neatly on the male's back.

It's feathers were blacker than coal, and it ruffled slightly as the demon (?) shifted his position to try and be more comfortable in the low-ceilinged room. No doubt that it they were opened all the way, the wingspan would roughly match the length of a school bus.

This new revelation made Ryuunosuke even more excited. This was almost exactly how he envisioned a demon would look like!

"Wow! You look awesome dude! Can't believe this summoning thingy worked!" He decide to introduce himself to the demon and make a good first impression. "My name is Ryuunosuke Uryuu. I am currently unemployed, but my hobby is killing things! Especially young women and children!"

The 'demon' frowned at him, before taking a look around the room. He was greeted with the sight of blood on the walls, the headless corpses on the couch, and the gagged child in the corner of the room. His gaze stayed on the boy, who was still paralyzed from fear.

"...This is your doing?"

"Uh...yeah." The orange haired man responded, unsure what was going on.

"Well, that explains the fear I felt..." Ryuunosuke wasn't what the other was going on about but he continued talking.

"I left him for you. It was supposed to be your snack, but you can do whatever you want with it. Drop bricks on him, burn him up, turn him inside out! Just show me what you can do, demon dude!" This made the other male to raise an eyebrow.

"Demon?" The male repeated slowly, as if it was the first time he'd heard of the word.

"Well, you are one, right?" Ryuunosuke asked him excitedly. "I mean, you got those wicked wings right there! You look like those fallen angels I've seen on TV!"

"Hmm...You are not wrong on that front." Wordlessly, he strode over to the struggling, gagged child and crouched down, meeting the boy's tear filled eyes with his own calm ones.

"I have been called a demon many times before." He spoke to himself, so quietly that Ryuunosuke almost didn't hear him. "However..."

At first nothing happened, but Ryuunosuke noticed that Caster's fingers emitted a faint purple light before he placed his hand on the child's head. The young boy then closed his eyes, his face making a serene and peaceful expression. And upon realizing that the boy was still breathing, the serial murderer frowned in disappointment.

"Well that wasn't very cool. Where's the blood? The screaming? The intestines?" The person stood up, and faced Ryuunosuke with an expression he didn't recognize.

"I have put him to sleep. Also I hope to have calmed down his distressed mind. He will wake soon, when the authorities arrive." The person raised his arm...

And before Ryuunosuke could say anything else, a flash of light blinded him, then he felt a sharp, white-hot pain in his chest. Dazed and confused, he looked down, seeing a big gaping hole right where his heart should have been. Another split-second later, his dismembered right hand with the tattoos found itself being held by the other teen.

"While I might be a demon, I am not above killing _children_. You, on the other hand, are scum. " The person said, his voice laced with disgust. "Even Satan has better morals than you."

As Ryuunosuke felt his life slip away, he could only think of one thought in his depraved mind.

" _That...was so...cool…!"_

* * *

The Servant, one that identified as Caster, watched coldly as his 'Master's' body gave one last jerk before lying still. He gave the corpse a small kick, checking to make sure it stayed dead.

"Man, what a pain…" He mused to himself. "Using my magic this early on." The highly concentrated fear he fed off on from the child should be enough to last him a few more days. Now that boy is asleep (And soon to be in police custody), he is going to have to find a more sustainable source of negative emotion if he is ever going to survive the war without a Master.

He suddenly remembered the severed hand he was holding on to. There is still a chance for him to get a different Master, but that's a thought for another day.

Because right now, there is an important phone call he needs to make to the police.

* * *

 **(Yeah I killed off Ryuunosuke already. I'm too much of a wuss to actually write about him killing more children beyond this scene.)**

 **So now that the servant summons out of the way, can you fellow readers tell me what you think? Were you able to guess anyone here? To be honest, I think I chose some tough ones because the animes some of these characters are in are kinda niche. There's the exception of one who comes from the mainstream and another technically isn't really from an anime...(But I'm not having that debate.)**

 **-Virtual cookies for those who guessed right.**

 **For those wondering where Lancer is, don't worry, they'll appear next chapter. I'm not too satisfied with their part yet. Also, there is going to be an extra servant coming up. Who? You'll see~ (Hint: It's not an Avenger)**

 **Saber will appear too but due to the changes, I haven't really managed to write out their part yet soooo...yeah.**

 **Please don't forget to rate and review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! They fuel my passion for this story and help me on how to become a better writer!**

 ***Also, I know this doesn't seem much but I swear I am going to derail from canon soon. I have a lot plans for this so please stay tuned~***

 ***Stat sheets won't be up until the 4th chapter or so. (Assuming I get that far)***

 ***If you have any questions about this fanfic, don't be afraid to ask me through review or PM, I'll happily answer back. I don't bite!***

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time!**

 **-SynPyre**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

"Fit to Rule"


	2. Fit to Rule

**A/N: Well, chapter 2 is here people! I just want to say thank you to the people who faved, followed, and review this story so far! I know it doesn't seen like a lot, but it means the world to me.**

 **Before we get into it, I would like you fellow readers to know that if you are in fact planning on sticking with this fic, please be prepared for long update times. I am pretty inconsistent with that sorta thing. Don't worry though, I am going to try my damnest to actually finish this but I can't guarantee how long it would take.**

 **Also, I should probably say this now...Saber still isn't in this chapter. *Le gasp* I am aware of how many people I've probably disappointed by saying this but I just can't decide who to pick for Saber. I mean, I have a few options but there is already someone in this fic from the same anime. Having two seem kind of redundant. So I ask you people to please give me a few ideas (Please no more katana users because that's already Assassin.) Better yet, just give me the whole stat sheet so at least if I haven't seen the show yet, I got something to work off of.**

 **Much like chapter 1, I will most likely do a bunch of small edits on this shortly after posting this (You can reread CH1 now if you want to because I added a few details. Though that's not necessary.)**

 **English is not my first language so please let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes. On that note, let me know of any OOCness as well. I am in the process of rewatching Fate:Zero just for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own the Fate franchise or any of the other shows associated with this fanfic.**

 **The rest of the AN will be at the bottom.**

 **Now, let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

 **(Mackenzie House)**

They made their way back to the farmhouse, a journey that involved of sightseeing stops courtesy of Rider. Upon arriving, Waver had managed to successfully hypnotize his 'grandparents' again regarding Rider. What he was doing was unavoidable, but it did not make him feel any less guilty.

He made them believe that Rider is the younger brother of one of his classmates that he had offered to watch over while said classmate was out of the country for work. Thankfully, that included for the elderly couple to not question as to why would a twelve year old have tattoos on his head and arms. Glen and Martha said that they were more than happy to have him stay with them. In that moment, Rider revealed to all three of them that his name was Aang.

An odd name if Waver had anything to say about it, but at least he knew Rider's real name now. Waver made a mental note to research the name 'Aang' to see just who exactly did he summon.

On the other hand, Martha was immediately smitten by Rider upon seeing him and had insisted to dote on him every chance she could get, much to Waver's embarrassment. This became rather evident during the very next morning, as the Master/Servant duo woke up to a grand breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns.

Rider graciously thanked them, but apologized when he had to tell them that he was unable to eat meat to him being a vegetarian. Which made sense, considering his monk-like persona.

"This is really good!" Rider exclaimed between bites of his hashbrowns . "I've never had food like this back at my home. I usually just eat the seaweed wraps the local vendor sells. But sorry I couldn't eat the other stuff, you know, with me being a vegetarian and all."

"Nonsense, I'm just glad you like it, dear." Martha smiled at him as she placed a plate of freshly cut fruit on the table.

* * *

After breakfast was done, Glen and Martha left the house in order to do some errands in the town, leaving Waver and Rider behind to clean up.

"Here, let me." Rider insisted when Waver had bent down to pick up the dishes. With the flick of his wrist, Rider created a mini whirlwind that gathered all the dirty dishes and dropped them neatly in the sink. Then with an elegant wave with his arms, small stream of water came out of the faucet and began rinse the plates. "I think this should be enough. Do you know where the soap is?"

Waver however, was dumbfounded. What kind of magic was that? He did recall Rider doing something similar when he was just summoned but for some reason the young man didn't bother to think much into it.

Waver then made another mental note to ask Rider about that... _Thing_ he does.

Even so, Waver was somewhat satisfied with his servant, despite his carefree and childlike personality. And also with that weird magic that seems to be a part of him.

The same cannot be said for a certain disgruntled, blond haired man staying at the Hyatt Hotel.

* * *

 **(Hotel Room)**

' _That's not Diarmuid.'_

That was the first thought that ran through Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi's mind when he saw his supposed servant. Sola-Ui, his fiance, stared at the figure before them, her eyebrows raised and her hand covered her mouth.

He was so sure that he had used the right catalyst. So why didn't the Holy Grail give him what he asked for?! He was not about to lose war he spent so long preparing because of two mistakes that happened to him in the span of one day. First, he found out that his original catalyst, a piece of cloth that supposedly came from Alexander the Great himself, was stolen. Oh, he knew who it was of course. It was probably the boy's way to get back at Kayneth, after the older man had humiliated him in front of the entire class. But really, Kayneth just wanted to stop the boy's delusions before they become out of hand. In his mind, he was doing Mr. Velvet a favour, and that was how he repaid him? Well, it didn't matter now, as his backup catalyst failed him as well.

As for his servant, he appeared to be a young boy, no older than his early teens, much to Kayneth and Sola-Ui's surprise. Someone that young made it to the Throne of Heroes?

The boy had short brown hair and light amber eyes. He wore a thick orange and teal sweatshirt, blue pants, and short boots with large buttons decorating it. He was also clutching a large green leopard patterned pillow (?) in his arms. He almost looked to be on the verge of falling asleep but Kayneth and the servant managed to lock eyes for a second.

"I can tell that I am not the servant you wanted." His servant spoke up in a bored tone, noticing Kayneth's expression.

"Who are you?" The blond man demanded, his voice rising in anger. "What did you do to Diarmuid you little brat?" His servant gave him a blank look. The nerve-

"I do not know of this 'Diarmuid'." He said simply. "But I am the servant Lancer in this war." Kayneth was less than pleased.

"No! I will not lose this war because the Holy Grail wants to play a joke on me! Why should I-"

"Kayneth! Enough!" Sola-Ui grabbed hold of his arm to interrupt him from his rant. "I'm sure that the Grail has sent you this boy for a good reason. Obviously he's someone of importance or else he wouldn't have been in the Throne of Heroes in the first place!"

Turing to Lancer, "Please excuse him. He does mean well, he was just surprised that it was you who appeared instead of the one we were expecting." Lancer was silent for a second, taking in the woman's apology.

The boy then gave Sola-Ui a smile. "I understand. Thank you for your kind words, my lady. I promise, I will do everything that I can to win for my Master."

Kayneth gave a huff of annoyance, but otherwise 'calmed' down. "Very well. I will give you a chance, Lancer. **Do not** try to fail me." As he headed of to his room to vent some more, he heard Sola-Ui further apologize to the boy.

What Kayneth had failed to do was to look at his servant's stats. Because if he did, he would have thought twice before treating Lancer the way he did. One day he will look back and be thankful for the servant's patience.

* * *

 **(Small flashback of the previous chapter)**

 _Before Ryuunosuke could say anything else, a flash of light blinded him, then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a big gaping hole right where his heart should have been. Another second later, his dismembered right hand with the tattoos found itself being held by the other teen._

 _"While I might be a demon, I am not above killing children. You, on the other hand, are scum. " The person said, his voice laced with disgust. "Even Satan has better morals than you."_

 _As Ryuunosuke felt his life slip away, he could only think of one thought in his depraved mind._

 _"That...was so...cool…!"_

* * *

"That's odd."

Kirei stopped what he was doing when he noticed his father's frown. "What is it, Father?" The older man furrowed his eyebrows, silent for a few moments before answering.

"The final servant, Caster had been summoned. But mere moments afterward, the Church goes to inform me that Caster's Master is killed."

"Killed?" Kirei asked incredulously. "Was it by another servant?" The Overseer shook his head.

"I don't believe so. More likely it was by Caster themself."

"To do something like that...This Caster must've had a high enough Independent Action." Risei nodded gravely.

"I can only hope that it won't become a rogue servant. This war is already too different as it is."

Kirei silently agreed, the fact that his own servant was not the one he had hoped for was a surefire sign that the War was much more different than what everyone was used to.

His servant, Assassin, was a peculiar one. Kirei could not, for the life of him, figure out her identity. She refused to give him her name, stating that her name held no importance in this world. The closest he get was Oda Nobunaga, as he opened his mind to the possible gender misconceptions that can happen with Heroic Spirits. But the clothes she had appeared in when summoned had quickly debunked that theory.

Unfortunately, because of his and Tokiomi's unexpected summons, they were unable to go with their original plan of faking Assassin's death.

On another note, Kirei learned that Assassin's Noble Phantasm was actually her katana.

"March of the Dead: Yastufasa" was what it was called. Gives Assassin the ability to control the dead. She told him that her 'puppets' (That's what she called them) were those that were killed by the blade during her life. While she can only control up to eight at a time, the abilities of each one could very well rival a minor Heroic Spirit. They would have sacrificed one of the puppets for the sake of the original plan, but Tokiomi had decided that Assassin would most likely need all of hers if they are to win the War.

Plus, her Noble Phantasm was ranked EX, much to the pleasant surprise of both Masters.

"Assassin." Kirei spoke out loud into the empty Church. In an instant, the katana wielder appeared near him from motes of light. She was currently carrying a bag full of modern candy in her hands, with a half eaten lollipop in her mouth.

The man had quickly learned that Assassin was easier to control when there was candy involved. Sure, he could just use the command seals, but it was best to save them. It least it wasn't too big of a depletion on his funds.

"Something you need, Master?" She wasn't even looking at him, but was more focused on trying to open a chocolate bar.

"Have some of your puppets patrol the area around the Church. Keep them hidden, but make sure that no other Master or Servant gets near here. If you do detect a presence, take care of it immediately and inform me of what's going on."

"Aww…" The girl whined. "I wanted to explore more of the city-" Kirei feels a headache coming on.

"Assassin." He repeated, more firmly this time.

For a brief moment, Kirei saw killing intent in her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came. He repressed the urge to sigh. Is it always going to be like this?

Thankfully, Assassin didn't do anything else other than nod in acknowledgement. "Alright, Master."

She unsheathed her katana, the blade emitting a sickly purple glow. "Natala. Doya." She commanded. In response, two figures appeared beside her.

One was a man with platinum hair and blue eyes and wore a white trench coat and a white mask that covered half of his face. He carried a weapon that resembled a Japanese Naginata.

The other person was a beautiful, young woman with blond hair and green eyes. And her clothes were something that Kirei recognized as a Westerner Cowboy style outfit. A brown ranch hat, a red scarf, long-sleeved gray shirt under a leather vest, and leather boots. Old fashioned handguns were holstered along her waist.

Kirei noted just how dead (No pun intended) their gazes are. They were simply...Puppets. That was the power Assassin's Noble Phantasm. Controlling people, even after dying.

To never be even given a chance to pass on...

It was truly a fate worse than death.

And for some reason, Kirei can't help but feel a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

After Assassin repeated Kirei's orders to the two puppets, Assassin herself disappeared again to God knows where.

Kirei was in the middle of filling out some paperwork when he saw his Father's troubled frown again.

"Wha-This isn't right…" Risei mumbled to himself.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was just informed. Another servant has been summoned by the Grail. Ruler."

* * *

Ruler.

A servant class that's not one of the main seven. It's main job is to preside over the wars, and to protect the concept of the Grail Wars itself. While someone like Risei Kotomine was the mediator from the Church, he mainly focuses on the Masters. Ruler, on the other hand, is one for the Servants.

When summoned, Ruler is given two command seals for each servant, able to use them as they see fit.

Usually, the criteria to be summoned as a Ruler were normally Saints. This was seen in one timeline where Jeanne D'Arc herself was presiding over the Holy Grail Wars between the Black and Red factions.

For this timeline however, Ruler was far from a Saint, but cares for the people all the same.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Amongst the busy streets of Fuyuki, an unassuming young man sat alone on a bench, taking in the sights around him. His appearance was simple, making him blend in perfectly with the other pedestrians.

His chin-length black hair framed his round face, and grey eyes simply stared off into the distance, lost in thought. But to anyone stopping by to look at him they would have seen that those eyes held wisdom no person his apparent age should even have.

The man wore a clean business suit and had a metal briefcase resting on his lap. There was nothing it it, however. It was simply there to keep up appearances. He would have worn the outfit he usually wore, a white naval uniform with gold trim, but that would have made him stand out too much.

It was strange, really, for him to summoned. Because by all accounts, he technically isn't even dead yet. And yet here he was, tasked with preserving the laws of the Holy Grail Wars to make sure they are not violated.

When he was suddenly plucked from his world and dropped in this new one, Ruler was flooded with the all knowledge he needed about the War and about the world he was in. Though, the second part wasn't really necessary. As there was virtually no difference between the two universes, at least to Ruler.

The man stayed where he sat, watching the people go about their everyday lives. The sound of birds chirping, street vendors, and overall chatter of civilians filled the air. Steel office towers touched the skies, television screens illuminated shop windows, and cars of all shapes and sizes drove up and down the street.

At the corner of his eye, Ruler watched a young mother push a stroller, with a toddler trailing beside her. Near a takoyaki vendor, a group of middle-aged men chatted with each other about the statuses of their companies. On the other side of the street, a teenage couple walked leisurely down the sidewalk, ice cream cones in their hands. Everything was just so common. So _familiar_.

It was like he never left home.

It comforted him, knowing that he would be the one keeping them safe and ignorant from the war. His people-

Ruler stopped. He blinked as he realized what he had just thought. Should he even consider these people as _his_? He knows who he is supposed to be, but in this world, he doesn't exist.

Back in his own world, however, there were many on those like him.

But they lived a paradoxical existence. An existence that even they cannot fully understand.

They are the land, just as the land is them. They can last forever, but can only last as long as they are made to be. They are their own person, but their breaths carry the voices of millions. They are human...But inhuman all the same. Perfect...Yet very much flawed.

Yeah, he was the very embodiment of what these people have called 'home.' So then that means...

The man made a small smile, knowing the answer to his question.

Yes. They were his people. Be it from his own universe of another one entirely, so long as they lived on this land, they were his. And he will do whatever it takes to make sure that no innocent dies from this war, Holy Grail be damned.

* * *

 **(Sorry that this chapter is on the short side but once I get the ball rolling, the future chapters should be longer. And also this is just the introductions so please be patient for the action scenes.)**

 ***Okay, so first of, I know that someone is going to say something about Ruler's summoning is non canon because 1) Heroic Spirits are just simply vessels for the souls of said hero and 2) Even Rulers need a Master (Are these points right? My Fate lore is pretty rusty) But lets just say for the sake of this story that this is possible. Corrupted grail remember? Anything can happen.***

 **Lancer is has finally appeared! Can you guess who he is? As for the extra servant, Ruler (Did any of you expect that?)...I think I already gave him away. And Assassin and Rider were given not so subtle hints lol.**

 **Please don't forget to tell what you think so far! I need motivation! Even a simple, "This is good. Please continue," does wonders you know. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Do you have any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Contact me either through PM or review.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time!**

 **-SynPyre**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

"Take the Reins, it's Hard"


	3. Take the Reins, it's Hard

*****Warning: Short chapter today!*****

 **Yo, sorry for taking a while for Chapter 3 guys! I got busy with exams, then my family had to move to a new house so I wasn't able to use my laptop as much. I felt bad for not having anything up so I pushed myself to at least have Saber's part. For Saber, after a long, careful decision, I finally chose someone who fits the bill, and from an anime I am familiar with.**

 **The rest of the AN will be at the bottom so hope you enjoy this (regrettably) short chapter.**

 **(I will probably edit this chappy again after posting it, much like the others. So if you want, you can come back later to see if I added anything new. Though it's probably not too obvious.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this fanfic. I should not have to keep repeating myself.**

* * *

 **(Fuyuki Airport)**

"Ah, so this is the city where Kiritsugu grew up." Irisviel commented excitedly as she stepped out of the airplane and onto the metal steps that led to the runway. The white haired homunculus marveled at the grand city before her. To think that this is where the Holy Grail War is taking place.

"This is certainly quite a view. But I do not think that this rivals my home Lugnica." She heard the servant Saber speak up from behind her.

The summoning of Saber did not go as expected. Much to Irisviel's, initial confusion. At first it was a bit disappointing to Kiritsugu, considering that they did not get King Arthur despite the fact that they had used a relic of Avalon for the summoning. But after Kiritsugu had taken a look at his stats…

It was insane. There was no other word for it. Not only did he have more than one noble phantasm but one of them was ranked EX? And the grades of all of his personal skills reached no lower than a B? For him to be summoned, it was almost like the Grail _wanted_ them to win.

When Irisviel turned to look at him again, she felt her cheeks flush pink.

Saber was undoubtedly a very handsome young man. He was tall and slim, but possessed a sort of elegance in the way he carried himself. His cherry red hair came in soft tufts that reached his ears, and his eyes were a clear and piercing blue. Saber donned a black and white tuxedo for the purposes of blending in, but that just made him look even more attractive.

When he was first summoned, he was wearing a white uniform and had a sheathed sword by his side. The sword in question was a majestic one-handed blade with an intricately designed golden handle. Saber had explained to them that the sword was one of his Noble Phantasms, but it's drawback was that he is unable to draw it on just anyone. Special conditions had to be met first.

That was all they got for Saber's identity, but it did not matter at the moment. For now, there is a city to tour.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

On the other side of the city, a purple eyed youth casually browsed the snack food section of a local grocery store. He currently ditched his coat and boots and de-materialized his wings, while opted to wear something more commonplace among Japanese teenagers.

Caster picked up a box of pocky, staring at it longingly. It really sucked that he had no money to buy anything. Sure, he could just hypnotize the cashier, but he would rather not waste his already limited magic reserves.

Before he had left that house of horrors, he made sure to call the proper authorities in order for them to take the traumatized child into custody. He didn't stick around to see what happens afterward, but he did use some magic on the arriving officers just so they would have good judgement in choosing a new family for a boy later on, before casting invisibility on himself and slipped out of the house.

Caster scratched his head in frustration. He _really_ needed to find another source if he was going to fight the other servants.

He then recalled seeing an ad about a new scary movie showing in theatres. The amount of negative energy from the viewers could give him more than enough magic power. If he could just make it in time and find a way inside…

He bolted out of the store so fast that he stupidly failed to realize that an another servant was watching him the whole time.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Same place)**

From across the street, a white-haired young man watched Caster as he ran on the sidewalk. His grey irises piqued in interest. He could smell the other male from where he was standing... An inhuman scent. Who knew that a simple patrol ordered by his Master would he encounter something like this.

 _The Holy Grail War is going to be interesting indeed_. He thought, cracking his fingers in anticipation. _I can't wait to get started._

* * *

 **Now that the reveals of all the servants are finally, finally complete, I can start of the iconic battle of the docks! So please stay tuned.**

 ***Can you guess who Saber is? I already kinda gave him away :)***

 ***Archer will appear again next chapter I swear.***

 ***I tacked on those last two parts last minute. Can you tell lol***

 **English is not my first language to feel free to correct me in spelling or grammar. I would also love to see on what you think of this story so far. Constructive Criticism=Room for improvement!**

 **Any questions? Suggestions? Concerns? Feel free to PM me! I'll almost always answer back!**

 **Well that's it for now! See you next time!**

 **-SynPyre**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

"What's up at the docks?"


	4. Important AN! Please Read!

Okay, so...it's been a year since I updated huh? Yeah, I know that I probably should have at least gave this AN long before then to let everyone know that this story was supposed to be on indefinite hiatus. But my life has been really hectic for the past year for me so I completely forgot..until today.

I am going to say this now, this Fanfic is NOT going to be abandoned! I really do loved writing this, but looking at my old files makes me cringe so bad. I started writing the fic when I was in grade 10 , and published it in grade 12 without any other editing. I am in College now and man, my writing has changed a lot since then (I hope).

Which is why I will be doing this: This Fanfic will be undergoing a **MAJOR REWRITE**. I will try to start from the ground up and rewrite this fic from scratch (But some scenes/elements might still stay the same). There is also a high chance that some Servant choices, specifically with Saber and/or Assassin.

Speaking of...here are some of my considerations for said classes. Not going to give out their real identities because guessing is half the fun. But for those who do recognize some, anyone in particular you want me to put in the story?

 **Assassin: **

Original- Kurome from Akame ga Kill

New- The Twelve Legged Spider, Shares the Same Name as a Disney Villain

 **Saber:**

Original- Reinhard Van Astrea from Re Zero

New- The Senseless Doll, the One that's Full of Wrath

Again, these are only what I might consider changing to. I may or may not just keep to the originals. Let me know what are your thoughts one these possibilities and tell me if you have suggestions of your own.

With that being said, please keep a lookout for the new title "Fate: Dimensional Symphony" (Geez. Try-hard much, SynPyre?) coming 'who-knows-when' to a near you! I will be deleting this one when I (re)publish the first chapter.

Really sorry everyone for making you wait this long but I hope you can still be patient with me until then :)

Thanks and Good Night!

-SynPyre

* * *

P.S : When I do finally repost the fic, I was thinking of doing the servant stat sheets separate from the story (And update them as I go) so they don't clutter up the chapters. Thoughts?

* * *

P.S.S : And since I can't help myself (and need validation), here are a few sneak peaks of what could be coming up in the future. **Content and dialogue subject to change**. And I am not really making any effort to hide the identities of the rest of the servants. I think it's pretty obvious anyway based on the previous chapters.

* * *

 _Waver gripped the edges of the saddle, holding on so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white._

 _"Wha-What is this!?" Did his voice just crack?_

 _"I told you, it's Appa! My flying bison!"_

 _"Your flying what?!" Waver sputtered, hoping to have heard wrong. The young servant merely let out an exhilarated laugh as he took hold of the reins. His instinct urged him to hold on tighter._

 _"Appa! Yip, yip!" It was then Waver learned something new about himself. He sure did quite have the set of lungs._

* * *

 _Lo and behold, there was another Servant present. The figure in question sat on the edge one of the stacked shipping containers, dangled legs swinging back and forth. He was young in appearance, with long hair and violet eyes that almost seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. With the plain white t-shirt and blue jeans that he was wearing, one could have easily mistaken him as a normal teenager who just so happened to stumble across the secret war that was taking place._

 _That assumption quickly diminished when the male gave a flippant wave with his hand and said in the most nonchalant way possible, "'Sup. I'm Caster."_

* * *

 _"I really am sorry, Archer." Berserker bowed as he spoke. "But my Master has ordered me to kill you." His tone could have been constructed as apologetic, not that it really mattered. Archer smiled softly at him._

 _"I'm sorry too," she simply replied, surprisingly unfazed by the Mad Servant's words. "-That I'll never give you that chance."_

 _A hand reached back for another arrow. "Come to me! My Dragons!"_

* * *

 _"It is a honour to finally fight you, Caster." Berserker broke the silence in a calm tone. The other, however, was not amused._

 _"You are a monster."_

 _Berserker's expression didn't change._

 _"Perhaps," he commented casually. He lifted his hand, cracking an index finger with a thumb. Caster winced at the sound. "But this 'monster' is getting hungry right now. And I have to say, you smell quite...Divine." The Mad Servant half-heartedly laughed at his own joke. And Caster on the other hand didn't know whether to feel insulted or disturbed._

 _Berserker closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Caster used this valuable pause to ready his magic, orbs of purple bullets steadily circling him._

 _"Which begs the question," When he opened them again, his left eye had changed. A blood red, veined pupil in a sea of black sclera. Berserker's mouth widened to a manic grin._

 _ **"What exactly does an Angel taste like?"**_


End file.
